The invention relates to means for disabling incoming torpedoes and, in particular, to net-like barriers for intercepting and destroying the torpedoes.
There have been numerous proposals suggesting the use of net-like structures to form barriers for intercepting, capturing and, in some instances, destroying incoming torpedoes. These proposals, however do not seem to have met with any particular success. At least, net-like barriers have not been used to any appreciable extent to protect under way ships traveling in the open sea. Other applications, such as moored or buoyed nets used in fixed positions to protect harbor entrances or the like, are not of present concern. Instead, as indicated, the present concern primarily involves under way ships. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with protecting under way ships against so-called `wake-following` torpedoes. Such wake-following torpedoes present special problems one of which is the ability to acoustically detect the incoming torpedo in or through the heavily disturbed wake.
In a broader sense, the known prior art has not been concerned with torpedo attacks directed along a ship's wake or with the possibility of towing an intercept barrier behind the ship for torpedo-capturing purposes. Several factors tend to discourage the use of any such towed arrangement. First, any such net obviously must have sufficient strength to stop the heavy, high-speed torpedoes. To achieve the necessary strength, the nets must be quite heavy and, the weight, in turn, imposes extreme drag force on the tow. Another factor is that, to assure an actual intercept, a towed net should have a capability of being maneuvered into an intercept position once the torpedo path is detected. In practice, due to the requisite size and weight, it is just about impossible to achieve the maneuverability within the limited time frame between detection and intercept.
An object of the invention is to provide a ship with the capability of towing a net beneath the ship's wake without imposing unacceptable drag forces on the tow. A further object is to provide a maneuverability that permits the tow to be moved quickly into the torpedo path. Other objects are to improve the ability to detect torpedoes and to provide an efficient and reliable system for processing sensor data and deriving command signals for the manuevering and for net-release purposes. Other objects will become apparent in the ensuing description.
Generally, the objects are achieved by providing a maneuverable towed pod assembly in which the net is packed for towing purposes. In the preferred form, the sensors for detecting the torpedo are carried by the pod beneath the wake and their information, along with other pod-position data, is processed on the ship for relay back to the pod along with the power for maneuvering and also for achieving a timed release or deployment of the net.